


Halloween miracles

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Everybody Lives, Funny, I hope, Josh is dressed as Pharaoh, M/M, and Chris had a crush on him for some time now, and smutty, halloween is slowly approaching, slight crossover with night at the museum, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had a crush on Josh for some time now and thinks that only Beth and Ashley know...he might be a little surprised.</p>
<p>Lame title is lame. I just needed to get this out of my system somehow and I don't really know what this is but hopefully it'll bring joy to some of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween miracles

  Chris let himself into the Washington's house. It's doors were open and it was all because the Halloween party that Josh and twins decided to throw. Immediately Hannah came to him. So it was her duty to welcome newcomers this year. She was wearing white dress, wings and a halo.

  "Chris! I'm so glad you could make it," she said with a smile, hugging him briefly but firmly.

  "You know I wouldn't miss this even if I had finals. Is the gang already here?"

  "Yeah although Sam hasn't arrived yet," Hannah said with a disappointed look in her eyes.

  "Yeah, she texted me about half an hour ago. She needed a thing for her costume and should be here soon."

  Hannah's face immediately lit up and Chris hid a smile. New people arrived and Hannah excused herself, telling Chris where he would find the rest of their little group. He went straight to the living room, seeing Mike and Matt standing next to the fireplace both dressed as football players. He walked to them through the crowd.

  "Hey," he said in a casual greeting, smiling at them.

  "Hey Chris. How are ya man?" asked Matt, giving him a half hug.

  "Couldn't be better," said Chris truthfully, his smile growing into a full grin.

  "Dude, what _are_ you?" asked Mike, puzzled expression settling on his face while he was looking him over.

  "Isn't it obvious?" said Chris, trying to put on a german accent but failed horribly.

  "No?" Mike shook his head and Chris' smile faltered a little.

  "Dr. Frankenstein," he explained. So what if all he did to create this costume was put on a white shirt, a lab coat and gelled his hair into spiky mess? It was still more original than football players.

  "Hey, Jess, Em, lights of my life," said Mike when he spotted his girlfriends walking through the crowd. Of course they were dressed as cheerleaders.

  "Lights of your life?" asked Matt with unbelieving smile that Mike would actually use that phrase.

  "I was talking to the booze," said Mike with a smirk and a wink before Em and Jess smacked him half-heartedly.

  "Jerk," said Emily with a small smile, while Jessica gave him the beer she brought him. Chris smiled at their antics. He was glad that their relationship was blooming. Plus Emily got less bitchy since she finally admitted her feelings for Jess. Chris was pulled away from that train of thoughts by someone's hands on his glasses. They were small, definitely   
female, and the person was shorter than him because of the angle. So it couldn't be either of the twins, they were both the same height as him. That gave him two options.

  "Hi Ashley."

  "Aaaw. How did you know it was me," she laughed, releasing him, standing next to him.

  "Took a guess," he smiled at her, bringing her in for a hug. She pecked his cheek, smiling at him brightly.

  "So? How are things? Mabel," he couldn't help but chuckle at the squeal she let out.

  "You recognised me! See guys? My character _is_ real."

  "Yeah, of course that the geek would know," Jess said, rolling her eyes, making everybody in the group laugh. Ashley giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. Chris noticed a ring on her left ring finger. Silver with little diamond. So she was engaged. Which were amazing news. They both danced around each other in school, just to realise they both loved someone else. It was good to see her succeed where he was still at point zero. He waited till the group wasn't paying attention to them, motioning then to her hand. She blushed deeply.

  "He proposed last week."

  Chris hugged her.

  "Congrats. That's amazing. When is the wedding?"

  "We don't know yet. But I would love you to be my witness."

  "Sure, I would love to," smiled Chris. Ashley replied with a smile of her own.

  "And what about you? Have you asked Jo-" Chris muffled her mouth with his hand.

  "Let's not talk about that here, huh?" he whispered and quickly shot an assuring smile in the direction of his friends who were watching them now curiously.

  "I don't have anything to drink yet. Ashley let's go to kitchen."

  He pulled her along as she looked at him confusedly.

  "What did I say?"

  "The gang doesn't know about my crush and you nearly blurted it out," he said hastily, not waiting for a response, pushing her first into the kitchen. Once he entered though he froze completely.

  "Hey, Cochise."

  Ashley squeaked and looked at Chris who couldn't move. He was so screwed.

  "Josh," he managed to get out and he was sure it came by an octave higher than his usual voice. Josh smirked.

  "Yes, that's my name."

  "Nice costume," said Chris after few moments of just staring.

  "Thanks. Dad didn't have a use for it so he gave it to me."

  Chris nodded as he was still taking in Josh's appearance. Of course Josh would dress as a pharaoh. God damn his life. Meanwhile Ashley disappeared so they were all alone.

  "And I guess you're," said Josh slowly, his eyes sliding Chris up and down with unusual intensity which made Chris blush "Dr. Frankenstein?"

Chris simply nodded. Josh turned to the counter and poured two shots of vodka, handing one to Chris.

  "Wow, starting off pretty heavy. Are you trying to get me drunk?" asked Chris cheerfully, finally regaining some of his previous cool. Josh looked at him and smirked.

  "What if I am?" he replied, his voice much lower than usual, mischievous glint in his eyes and Chris gulped. 

  He needed to talk with Beth.

 

\---

 

  He was looking for her for quite some time but then he finally spotted her in the crowd.

  "Hey Chris, what's up?" asked Beth when he joined her at the couch.

  "Beth could you remind me what exactly happened last time we had a party?"

  "You told me you love Josh. And I had to promise not to say anything. Why?" asked Beth, who was dressed as a devil but somehow managed to lose the horns already.

  "Did you tell Josh?" he kept asking her because he had to know what was happening here.

  "No. I didn't," she said, her brown eyes huge and full of concern when Chris took a huge gulp of his beer with a face of someone who was just having the worst day of his life.

  "Chris what's wrong?"

  "I think he's flirting with me. Is there a chance that he would somehow find out and prank me for it?"

  Beth seemed to think the idea over before finally asking, pursing her lips.

  "How was he flirting with you?"

  Chris then told her what exactly happened in the kitchen, every single detail he could remember.

  "Chris you need to relax. It's Josh, he always acts this way."

  "No, no, you don't understand. He was hitting on me!" said Chris with a panic in his voice.

  "Who's hitting on you?" asked Sam who popped out of nowhere, sitting next to Chris.

  "Josh," replied Beth and Chris hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

  "Oh, I know. He told me he was going to make a move today," said Sam nonchallantly, fixing her cowboy hat. Chris turned at her so quick he nearly got whiplash.

  "What?" he whispered, afraid that he would yell otherwise.

  "Yeah. He heard you talking to Beth at Em's birthday but was so drunk the next day that he thought he dreamt all of it. It's about a week I told him he heard you right."

  "You heard that too?" asked Chris, his voice uncharastically squeeking.

  "Seriously dude?" asked Sam with a small smile "you weren't exactly quiet when you were telling that to Beth. I'm positive Jess, Matt and Hannah also heard you. Jess surely told Mike and Em after the party."

  Chris groaned and hid his face behind his hand. Sam and Beth exchanged amused glances.

  "Hey Chris?" said Sam which caused Chris to look at her.

  "I think Josh is looking at you," she said with a small smirk. Chris' eyes immediately darted over where Sam was looking. And of course there he stood. God, why did the costume had to be without a t-shirt. How was he supposed to resist those tanned pecks? And Josh was indeed looking at him. He even bit his lower lip, never breaking eye contact. That jerk.

  "How about you go over to him?"

  "What? No! He's messing with me," said Chris looking back at Beth.

  "Whatever. But I think you should get your head out of your ass Chris," remarked Sam, patting him on a shoulder.

  Chris considered it for some time before looking back at Josh who was no longer there.

 

\---

 

  Chris drank two another shots of vodka (for courage) before going through the house, looking for Josh. He didn't have to look very long because Josh was standing with the rest of the group, talking merrily, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Chris took a deep breath before walking straight to him.

  "Hey. Can we talk?"

  Josh looked at him with raised eyebrows. Maybe he could have used a less harsh tone but it wasn't any use thinking about that now.

  "Sure."

  "Somewhere alone?" Chris ignored the knowing glances their friends gave him. He needed to sort this out.

  "Alright. Let's go to my room," said Josh and Chris didn't even wait for him, turning around, going to the room by memory. The door shut behind them, the music a quiet hum now.

  "Hey man, are you ok?" asked Josh, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris heard the concern in his friend's voice, hoping he was reading this right. He turned quickly, pressing Josh into the door, kissing him firmly on the lips. Josh let out a surprised yelp but soon enough started kissing back, his hands slithering under Chris' shirt. Chris wanted to let his fingers run through Josh's curly hair but the crown was in the way. He pulled away from the kiss, Josh's lips following him.

  "Could you take this fucking thing off?"

  "Only if you take off your glasses and clothes," Josh retorted, the smirk prominent in his voice. Chris snorted but obliged, shrugging off the lab coat, shirt following shortly after. In the moonlit room he saw that Josh managed to also narrow his clothes to only trousers. Chris remembered to put the glasses on the near cupboard before Josh pushed him towards his bed.

  "Sit down," whispered Josh between kisses and Chris obediently did as he was told. But only after another stolen kiss. Josh returned quickly to his door,   
locking it behind them, shooting Chris an uncertain glance.

  
  "You don't mind, do you?"

  Chris shook his head where he was sitting on the bed, because he wasn't hundred percent sure he could actually form words at the sight that Josh was right now. Josh smiled a little, stalking towards him with a predatory grace. He crawled on top of Chris' lap, pushing him back until he was lying on the bed, his hands held in a light grip, just next to his head. He glanced at them and then back at Josh.

  "I'm not going anywhere, you know?"

  Josh smiled at him a little, licking his lower lip nervously as was his custom which rode Chris insane for the past two years. He released Chris' wrists, leaning in to kiss him. They were kissing for some time, Chris' hands settling on Josh's lean hips. Their kisses were just starting to get heated when Josh suddenly pulled away, giggles escaping him. It was then that Chris realised that Josh's hand traveled up to his hair.

  "Dude, you were cute when you were Dr. Frankenstein but in my bed, I'd rather have my adorably blushing Chris," he said with a small teasing smile and yeah that made Chris blush.

  "Come on, let's take a shower," Josh said, helping Chris up.

  "What about the party?" asked Chris, for the first time remembering that they weren't exactly alone in this house. Josh brought him close for a quick kiss before pulling Chris towards his little bathroom.

  "I don't need to go back there. I got who I wanted."

  Chris blushed a little before he followed into the small room.

 

\---

 

  "Hannah you lost our bet," said Sam with a smile, holding out her hand.

  Hannah's eyes got impossibly huge and Sam chuckled.

  "Josh and Chris disappeared in Josh's room twenty minutes ago to talk. I don't think they're getting back anytime soon."

  Hannah blushed and took Sam's hand.

 

\---

 

  Chris was standing under the spray of hot water, trying to wash away the enormous amounts of gel, trying to ignore that he was in the shower with his best friend, getting redder under Josh's amused gaze.

  "Jeez, Cochise, how old are you?" he asked after a while of watching Chris torture his hair. Chris looked at him adorably and Josh finally took pity on him. He moved closer to Chris until they were standing nearly pressed against each other and moved his hands to Chris' hair.

  "Come on," he said impatiently before Chris let his hands down, leaving him room for his own. Chris let his head lull a little forward so Josh could reach better and sighed with relief when gentle fingers started rubbing at his scalp. Josh chuckled when Chris' hands found their way to his hips, thumbs making circular motions there. Josh made sure there was no gel remaining in Chris' hair before asking gently.

  "There. Better?"

  Chris hummed in response, raising his head so he could kiss Josh, pressing his tongue gently pass slightly parted lips. Josh was once again pushed against a wall, humming enthusiastically into Chris' mouth as he pressed their groins together.

  "Is this ok?" asked Chris, his blue eyes looking at Josh with uncertainty. Josh in response thrust his hips a little, making Chris groan beautifully. He looked at Josh, his face flushed, pupils doubled their size.

  "You can guess," whispered Josh with a cheeky grin, taking their throbbing dicks in his hand, giving them a light stroke. Chris whined and his hands got a bruising grip on Josh's hips.

  "Josh," Chris growled and turned his attention back to Josh's neck, altering between open-mouthed kisses and grazing his teeth over tanned skin. When Josh started picking up the pace, his hand getting tighter, Chris knew he wasn't going to last. He moaned Josh's name, who only kissed him breathless. They kissed sloppily, Chris making little thrusts into Josh's fist.

  "Josh. Josh I'm gonna-" Josh broke him off with another kiss, swallowing the moan Chris let out when he came. Josh followed him shortly after with a soft gasp. They stood under the hot water for a long time, panting, Chris leaning his head against Josh's shoulder.

  "How did you know?" asked Chris later when they were drying off. Josh peered at Chris from under the towel which he used to dry his hair and smiled.

  "You weren't exactly subtle at Em's party. You were practically yelling I love Josh at Beth. She was trying to calm you down, but you were pretty drunk," smirked Josh and Chris felt himself once again redden in the face. Josh pecked the corner of his mouth.

  "Sorry," mumbled Chris but Josh only winked at him.

  "If you weren't drunk I would still try to hook you up with someone else to get you as far from me as possible. So you don't have to be sorry."

  Josh threw Chris pairs of pyjama bottoms, taking himself a pair, which was loosely hung around his hips, revealing two fresh bruises where Chris' hands rested not even ten minutes ago. Chris swallowed, the thought of marking Josh both terrible and incredibly hot. Josh looked at where Chris was staring and smiled brightly.

  "Come on, Cochise, let's go to bed," said Josh, yawning, pulling Chris along. They laid down, Josh snuggling close to Chris. They were quiet for some time, the sounds of the party muffled but still heard before Chris spoke.

  "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

  Josh shifted, kissing Chris' jaw, making him shiver a little.

  "Yeah, we can. Just so you know - I love you, you dork," said Josh, smile pressed against Chris' skin.

  "Love you too," said Chris and smiled a little when Josh whispered "I know."

  He was so glad he got drunk on Emily's party.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically one of my very few attempts at smut so please be gentle with me...


End file.
